Muramoto Chie
Chie Muramoto was born September 15,1995.She is a member of Morning Musume and Take Two! Muramoto was a former member of a school talent show cover group of Morning Musume called "Flaming Musume".Tsunku got many letters telling him that he should let her and her partner Sakamoto Rine in Morning Musume.After UFA told Tsunku to do so,he talked to them and their parents about it.Sakamoto refused to join,but Muramoto accepted and got private lessons to become an sixth generation member.She was announced a Morning Musume member by surprise,and holds a record for being the first underage member of Morning Musume. Muramoto was or is a soloist(is not confirmed if she is still a soloist),which she had the name,Bishojou Chie!.Her highest selling single is "Our Story" with 86,829 copies sold.Her lowest selling single is "NATSU" with only 21,109 copies sold. History 2001-2002 Chie was in a school talent show group called "Flaming Musume" with her younger friend Sakamoto Rine.They sang Morning Musume singles,such as Morning Coffee,and won many awards. One day at school in 2002,Tsunku personally pulled them out of class,along with their parents,and asked them if they will audition for the 6th generation and be a full time Morning Musume member.He said the choice was opitional and they did not have to join.Muramoto said yes,while Sakamoto said no,because she wants to become an idol when she is older and because she needs to focus on her education.So during the 6th generation,Harukoro got private lessons from Tsunku to determine if she was really needed. 2003 After the lessons,Tsunku put Muramoto in Morning Musume by surprise. In 2003,Chie joined the group "Take Three!",along side with hello!project member Kamei Eri and hello!project kids member Ishimura Maiha. 2004 During Harukoro's first year in Morning Musume,Morning Musume was split into two groups:Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi.Kamei Eri and Muramoto. were chosen to be in Sakura Gumi,while Tanaka,Michishige,and Fujimoto were chosen to be in Otome Gumi. The cover Morning Musume group Flaming Musume soon ended because Sakamoto moved to Hokkaido. 2005 After Ishimura Maiha's graduation,Take Three! became Take Two!.Muramoto was chosen as leader,even though Kamei Eri was older than her. 2006 In 2006,She started to have solo concerts,and even made her debut as a soloist,while she was still in Morning Musume 2008 In 2008,Chie opened her first blog,called Kawaii ChieChie!.''After having it for three months,Chie suddenly closed it. 2009 Muramoto said that she was done with being a soloist. 2010 After Kamei Eri's graduation from the Hello!Project,Tsunku replaced Kamei with C-ute's Hagiwara Mai for Take Two! Also,Muramoto starred in her first moive "Ame's Diaries",along with Tanaka Reina and Natsuyaki Miyabi.After,she starred in the musical Love Or War?,with all of C-ute and Shimizu Saki. 2011 In 2011,Hagiwara Mai and Muramoto starred in Take Two!'s first drama,Joshiko-sei no koi (''School girl love!).Happy Jikan's single "School girl Love!" was sung by Take Two! and used as the opening,the ending be Mobekimasu's "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku". In late 2011,Chie had her first solo live,since 2009. 2011,Harukoro starred in the movie "Don't be scared.' 2012 Chie opened a new blog called Chie's Day!Wasshoi!,''where she writes an entry everyday,about her day,to keep in touch with her fans. September 2012,Chie will be starring in another movie,"Big Sister",with Kudo Haruka and Kanon Fukuda. September 27,Her parents divorced and her last name was changed to Muramoto,formerly being Harukoro Profile *'Name:Muramoto Chie (formerly Harukoro Chie) *'Nicknames:'ChieChie,ChiPon,8(her age when she auditioned for Morning Musume) *'Birth Date:'September 15,1995(age 17) *'Birthplace:'Yokohama,Japan *'Bloodtype:'O *'Height:'149.6 *'''Hello!Project Status: *2003-01-19:Member *2003-01-19:Morning Musume Member *'Up Front Agency Status:' **'2003-01-19:Member *'Years In Morning Musume:'9 years *'Morning Musume Color:'Periwinkle *'Hobbies:'Dancing,Singing,watching anime *'Speciality:'I can learn dances quickly *'Favorite words:'Ai(Love),Kokoro(Hearts) *'Favorite Food:'Sushi,Curry *'Disliked Food:'Seafood *'Favorite Colors:'Purple,Periwinkle,Red *'Favorite Flowers:'Lavender *'Favorite Seasons:'Summer,Winter *'Favorite Singers:'Dao Ming,Tanaka Reina,Natsuyaki Miyabi and Takahashi Ai *'Afraid Of:'Heights *'Charm Points:'Eyes,Dimples *'Favorite Animal:'Reptiles *'Right Hand Grip:19.6kg *'Left Hand Grip:13.4kg' *'Languages:'Japanese,English and Chinese. *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: '''01.Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 02.Egao Yes NUDE 03.Pepper Keibu *'Hello!Project Groups:' **'Morning Musume (2003-present)' **'Take Three!(now Take Two!) (2003-present)' **'Hello!Project Mobekimasu (2011-present)' *'SubGroups:' **'Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004)' *'Concert Units:' **'Hello!Project Akagumi (2005)' **'Wonderful Hearts (2006-present)' **'Rise Up!(2012-present)' *'Shuffle Units:' **'H.P All Stars (2004)' *'Other:' **'Team Haro!Project (2008-2011)' Singles Participated In: '''Morning Musume:' *Shabondama (Debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Renai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *Pyoko Pyoko Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take A Chance Morning Musume Sakura Gumi: *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Take Three/Take Two!: *HAPPY PARADE! *Ai Shitteru~Too Much~ *Yorokobi!! *Ai Wo Tsuyoidesu *HEY!HEY! *Genki Desu *UTAU!! *Care For You! *Watashi no Ai *Happy Dance! *Don't be mad! *Ai?? *Renai Spirit *Onna,Onna *Me vs You *HIMAWARI *Missin' You *Mata Aimashou *Gambatte! *Non stop Love/GOOD BOY *Wasshoi!Wasshoi! H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL Mobekimasu: *Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku Releases Photobooks 2003.07.15 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6th Generation Members Shashinshū (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集)(Harukoro and 6th generation members) 2005.06.22 My Chie (私のチエ) 2005.08.19Kawaii Chie!!(カワイイ智恵!!) 2008.01.17Bishoujo! 2009.09.20HAPPY GIRL (幸せな女の子) 2012.07.16G•R•A•C•E DVDs Solo 2008.07.12 HEY CHIE! Group 2012 G•R•A•C•E AND F•A•I•T•H (with Iikubo Haruna) Acts Movies: *Ame's Diaries (Released December 22,2010) *Don't Be Scared (Released:October 14,2011) *Big Sister (TBA) TV Drama: *Joshiko-sei no koi (2011) *Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (2012) Musicals: *Love Or War? (2010) TV Shows: *Hello!Morning(2003-2007) *Sore!Yuke!Gorokkies(2003) *Musume Dokyu!(2005-2006) *Haramoni@(2007-2008) *Yorosen!(2008-2009) Radio: *Hello Pro Yanen! Trivia *Tsunku said she was in the Top 4 for best vocals,the other 3 being Takashi Ai,Matsuura Aya and Oda Sakura. *Tsunku often says that he likes her strong vocal use. *Says "Shokku!" when she or her peers are shocked. *Her last name was formerly "Harukoro",but her parents recently divorced,so she takes her mother's last name. *She was born the day of the groups formation,September 15,but she was born in 1995 not 1997. *Muramoto holds a record of being the first underage girl to ever audition and join Morning Musume,being she was eight when she joined. *She was bestfriends with LinLin,and is currently close friends with Iikubo Haruna. *Muramoto and Iikubo Haruna are in the same class. *She says she has the most respect for Iida Kaori and LinLin. *She says she looks up to Natsuyaki Miyabi as a good idol. *Tsunku says he sees her at her best in dancing. *She is the only morning musume member to ever *Chie has been center in Morning Musume eversince her debut. *She used to call Mitsu Aika "AiAikaka~" *Chie said she misses Ishimura Maiha,Arihara Kanna,Takahasi Ai,Ogawa Saki,Iida Kaori,LinLin and Niigaki Risa the most. *Chie said that if she were to graduate,she wants to become professional dancer. *She calls Takahashi Ai "an elderly women" *Muramoto is the best dancer in all of Morning Musume.